1) The upper molecular size limit amenable to separations by capillary electrophoresis in polymeric molecular sieving media was sought in order to delineate the feasibility of cell fusion investigations by this method. Using polystyrene size standards, that upper limit was found to be 10 um in geometric mean radius which appears sufficient for our purpose. 2) Recently developed commercial automated gel electrophoresis apparatus with intermittent scanning of fluorescence was evaluated with respect to 4 questions: a) Is it applicable to native DNA in spite of fluorescent labeling by intercalation of a dye? b) Is it capable of providing band width and shape data that provide information about molecular conformation, association state and microheterogeneity? c) Is it possible to define a nonlinear Ferguson plot (serving to interpret mobilities to provide information on molecular and gel fiber properties) with one or two electrophoretic runs in the 8 gel lanes of the apparatus containing 8 gel concentrations? d) Can it serve as a general preparative device at the microgram scale? We were able to provide the evidence for an affirmative answer to all of the four questions. 3) The previously demonstrated capacity of uncrosslinked polyacrylamide gels to resolve a 350 bp DNA fragment with a single base mismatch from the normal control prompted the question whether un- or very low-crosslinked polyacrylamide exhibited an enhanced resolving capacity toward DNA in general. This is not the case. 4) The function relating electrophoretic retardation of albumin with the molecular weight of polymer was found to be triphasic. The rise of retardation in solutions of polymers in excess of 1 million molecular weight coincides with the sharp increase in viscosity indicative of the formation of a polymer network.